Danny's Confession
by jokerboy66
Summary: Danny battles his feelings for Valerie, while fighting her in Ghost Mode. Will he reveal his secret? DxV
1. Chapter 1

Danny shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. He had another nightmare of him turning into Dan. Ever since he fought his future counterpart, he had been having nightmares. Every night the dreams got vivider. Even going to the point that when Danny woke up, he would somehow be in his ghost form. Danny rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 3:00 am, Saturday morning. Danny got up and was about to transform, but seeing as he was already in that form, he jumped out the window. Seconds before he hit the ground, he soared to the skies, thinking. Let's see what trouble's this young lad's mind shall we...

**Danny POV**

Man I needed some fresh air. Felling the cold air rush through my body is so exhilarating! Some days I'm glad I went into that portal. But alas, my human ,ahem, my life is getting harder. I've been reckless with my secret, almost revealing myself to Dash in anger. My parents want to "tear me molecule by molecule." I can never seem to raise my grades up. I am destined to turn into some sick, psychotic killer version of me and Vlad. Sam loves me, but I don't feel the same way. And the worst thing, the girl I love wants to kill half of me. Valerie Gray. So elegant and beautiful. So fierce and courageous. Everything a guy could want, if she wasn't trying to kill you. How can we be together if she doesn't know she hates me. Now she... ***sigh*** I should have expected this. Here she comes now in her Hunter suit.

**Normal POV**

Valerie rockets towards Danny screaming, "PHANTOM!" She wastes no time talking after wards. She swiftly throws 3 grenades laced with ectoplasm at Danny. He dodge's the first two, but the last one catches him in his right foot, electrocuting him. As the shocks travel up Phantom's body, he screams, "Dang it!" It would be humorous, if the situation was lighter. As Danny recovers, Huntress pulls out her blaster. Danny notices she cranks the gun modifier from "Lightly Stun" to "Kill". Danny then realizes, the time to be serious is now. Valerie lets loose a tremendous amount of power from the gun, watching in loathing as Phantom dodges the shot with great ease, not even fazed as the shot hits a oak tree below him. Huntress then punches the air in front of her, sending a shock wave towards Phantom that if it misses Danny, it will hit Amity Park High School. As much as Danny would like that to happen, he knew some teachers like Lancer could be working late. So Phantom takes the brunt of the blast, spiraling towards the park below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valerie's POV**

Yes! My ruthless training is finally paying off! Now I can make that ghost pay for what he did too my life. I will end his life. Then I can put this Huntress stuff aside and be together with my soul mate, Daniel James Fenton...

**Danny's POV**

Ouch. Not one of my best moments. Why would I come out while the sun is still down, when I knew that Valerie was out on patrol. Maybe, I wanted to see her, for some "Hi! I'm the boy you hate! Kill me!" reason. Uh-oh here she comes. I'm so tired of this. Maybe I should confess...No! What would that do your life. She could reveal you Danny! Get it together! Now I'm talking to myself. This is bad. What are you gonna do Danny. Everyone thinks you are in bed. No one to help you. You are on your own. It's now or never.

**Normal POV**

Danny does a rising handspring and lands in a battle stance. Huntress laughs and says, "Flashy recoveries will get you no where. Was I supposed to be impressed?" Danny laughs and mutters, "Kinda." Valerie pulls out a sai that glows with ectoplasmic energy. She flings it out Danny, grinning underneath her mask as Danny dodges it, Matrix style. Then surprisingly, the sai comes back! Danny doesn't realize it until the sai cracks him in the back of his head. Lucky for him the sai had hit handle first. As Danny's vision got cloudy he uttered the only words he could think.

**Danny's POV**

As blackness over came me I said, "I love you Valerie."

**Valerie's POV**

What Phantom said overwhelmed me. Not cause he knows my name, but he loves me. How could he love me? I hunt him everyday. But it's a trick! Right? Aha! He's trying to attack me with those halos on his waist...HELL.

**Normal POV**

Danny couldn't hold his form anymore. He let the warm halos sweep over his body. Before he faints, he hears Valerie scream. Valerie looks down at Danny unconscious form. How could she not know? She throws off her helmet and cries. Danny could be dead because of her. Just cause she couldn't look closely at names...


	3. Epilogue

As Valerie cries, rain begins to fall. Her tears mixed with the rain causes Danny to slowly open his eyes. He strokes Valerie's cheek and struggles to sit up. When Valerie looks at Danny, her face lightens. As she hugs Danny, she cries, "im so sorry I was blind to the truth. I'll always love you Danny, whatever you are!" Danny says, "Huh?" Then he looks down at his body and sees his pajamas. He then remembers. He hugs Valerie and says, "I'll always love you." Then Danny stands up and changes into Phantom, taking Valerie's hand as they fly into the sky, their forms illuminated by the now rising sun.

* * *

Hi! Jokerboy here. Thank you readers and visitors for giving me so many hits. I got the idea for this story in a Danny Phantom forum. Who else thinks they should put that show back on the air? The shows they have now are kinda crappy. Shout out to Icarly,DBZ Kai, and Avatar! See yah later!


End file.
